Uchiha Babies?
by Itoe-chan
Summary: Daddy, where do babies come from? Oneshot. SxS R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Daddy, where do babies come from? SxS Oneshot.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!**

* * *

Uchiha Babies

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Sasuke and Sakura's 6 year old son asked his father.

It had been a week. A week that flew by so swiftly, that Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha almost forgot about what had happened that week ago.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant."

Oh yes, a week ago was the day Sakura and Sasuke figured out Sakura was pregnant. Sakura was quite happy about it, actually, since she knew her husband from 6 months really wanted to "restore the Uchiha clan", and now it was almost sure it was going to happen. And hey, the girl practically lived for him, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, however, had an unexpected response.

To her surprise, Sasuke didn't start jumping up and down, and he wasn't really happy or sad about it. Nah, that wouldn't be like him anyway. It was like he got hit by an invisible bullet that got him straight in the chest. He zoned out for a minute, and just sat down on the couch thinking about how he was going to be a father, and how Sakura was pregnant, and how it was his entire fault.

Sakura talked to him, and finally, after much, hard convincing, they finally decided it was a positive thing.

And now, a week later, as soon as the fact that Sakura and Sasuke are going to have a new Uchiha son sunk in, something new, and unexpected happened, that caught Sasuke way, way off guard.

It was a nice, rather peaceful, sunny day, and Sasuke and Sakura who had both gotten back from work (Sakura was a nurse, and Sasuke was in the Anbu), were having a normal conversation when Sakura brought up the baby.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think we should name it?"

"Name what?" Sasuke asked peeking at Sakura from the corner of his eye as she looked at her stomach and gently put her hand over it.

"The baby! If it's a boy… I think I'll name it…" Sakura quietly spoke, as she thoughtfully looked around the room. "And if it's a girl I'll name it… Ah, I don't know…!"

"Sakura, we'll think of something." Sasuke muttered, maintaining his monotone tone, and mentally added, _that makes the honorable and prestigious clan seem… well, honorable and prestigious. _

"And we can't let it get sick!" Sakura went on.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, only half listening to his wife.

"And it needs to be trained well! We need to teach it everything…" Sakura babbled, endlessly.

"Hn."

Regardless of the fact Sasuke obviously wasn't paying much attention, Sakura continued on, "I wonder how it'll turn out. Oh… I hope it won't be a miscarriage!" Sakura's impression instantly drained from her face, leaving her looking very worried.

Finally, Sasuke started getting annoying. "Sakura, just shut up. It's annoying." Sasuke said, rather plainly. He didn't understand why she was so nervous, it's not like it was her first baby. Sakura wasn't really shocked; she was used to Sasuke's behavior, so she just immediately shut her mouth.

Sasuke and Sakura were so caught up in whatever they were doing, they didn't even notice when their son, Kenji, who had just returned from his ninja academy opened the front door to the house, and quietly muttered, "I'm back…"

Kenji walked to the kitchen where he heard his parents' voices. He was around the corner, when he heard his mother sigh and say, "I can't believe I'm pregnant and we're going to have another baby…"

Kenji froze in his steps. He was so surprised; he didn't want to believe it either. _I'm…going to have a brother or sister? _

Finally, when he mustered up the courage to go into the kitchen, he ran in and exclaimed, not sure what to feel, "Mommy is… pregnant?" He almost automatically heard gasps.

"Kenji? How long were you there?" Sakura softly asked her son, who apparently overheard some of the conversation.

"Long enough to know I'm not going to be an only child anymore." Kenji said, overwhelmed with unknown emotions. "It's true?" Kenji asked, starting to get excited.

"Yes, son, Mommy is going to have a son in about 9 months."

"Hn." Sasuke simply stated. (A/N: Wait, that's a statement? xD)

There was a short silence. The silence was broken by a loud, long, grumbling noise that seemed to come from somebody's stomach. Sakura and Kenji both looked at Sasuke, who appeared to be slightly embarrassed, but he was trying to hide by looking away. After all, he _was_ Uchiha Sasuke, who apparently didn't get embarrassed,

Sakura couldn't help but let out a small, short chuckle. When she felt Sasuke's cold glare on her, she immediately snapped back into her original state and rushed over to the refrigerator. She slowly opened it, and when she saw what was inside the small, white fridge, the color quickly drained out of her face.

Yes, because what was inside, was practically nothing. There was no way Sakura could make a meal out of what they had. "We're all out," Sakura stated quite plainly, glancing over to Sasuke and Kenji. "Apparently both of you had fun eating all of the food yesterday when I was at work, eh?" _Especially the tomatoes, I just bought those yesterday! Geez, Sasuke with his tomato fetishes! Kenji must've gotten that trait from his father, also..._

Sasuke and Kenji looked at each other, while Kenji sheepishly shrugged. "I was training with Daddy, so I was hungry!" Kenji exclaimed, putting up a tear-shedding act. Damn, he was too good of an actor.

Sakura shrugged it off and walked to the front door. "Well, I'll be going then," Sakura muttered. Just before she was out the door, someone spoke.

"Sakura, don't forget the tomatoes." Sasuke spoke, remembering his love for the round, juicy, red vegetable. "Buy more this time."

Now, this was probably the only time Sakura ever wanted to punch Sasuke in the face, but she let it go, and instead loudly and sarcastically answered, "Of course, honey, How could I ever forget your beloved tomatoes?" and stomped out the door, fuming with anger.

As soon as Sakura left, Sasuke quietly murmured to no one in particular, "What's up with her?"

Kenji just shrugged, and answered, "Beats me."

Then, kind of like magic, a question that really made Kenji curious popped into his mind, and stuck there like glue. There was a long, hard, awkward silence between father and son. Sasuke was never really a social person, anyway, so he enjoyed and cherished the silence. Somehow, however, he had a feeling he wouldn't like what came next. Sasuke nervously and very slowly turned his head to Kenji. Kenji was looking down at his feet and was nervously making his right foot draw circles on the floor. He wouldn't look up.

_What's wrong with him? _Sasuke wondered in his mind, and had an odd feeling in his chest. "Kenji," Sasuke asked, trying to sound as worried as he could, which ended up sounding really awkward. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, Kenji's face shot up. He finally gathered up the courage to ask the question that he thought was so difficult to ask.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Kenji screamed out as if he just got shot. However, the one who really felt like he was dieing was Sasuke. He turned pale, even paler than he usually was.

_This is a dream. No, it's just a nightmare, my average nightmare. And when I wake up, Sakura will be next to me, and the kitchen will have tomatoes, and Kenji will be sleeping. _Sasuke kept repeating to himself a few times, until he finally snapped back into reality. He obviously heard wrong. Right? Unfortunately for Sasuke, he had just been labeled as the weirdest father on Earth by his own son.

"I... don't think I heard you correctly." Sasuke uttered, looking away from Kenji.

"Babies! I mean, where do they come from, anyway?" Kenji yelled, once again, assuming his father must be deaf.

"..."

"Daddy?"

"..."

"Daddy? Hello?"

This wasn't a nightmare. It was a live horror movie. And the worst part was, Sasuke was starving, Kenji was too young to know about this stuff, and Sakura wasn't here to think of a brilliant plan to get him out of this mess. No, she was out shopping for his beloved tomatoes. Heck, Sasuke would even give up tomatoes to be saved from this! So, he thought of the easiest way to waste time until Sakura got back.

"They come from the sky." Sasuke dumbly stated. Kenji was definitely not fooled.

"Stop lying! Geez, you're the worst!" Kenji shouted, annoyed and offended.

"..."

Sasuke started walking towards the bathroom door. "Daddy? Where are you going?" Kenji asked, bewildered by his father's actions. Was he ignoring him, or just sick?

"Bathroom. I need to go," Sasuke murmured, retrieving his monotonous tone. "And you don't need to know about this stuff, yet." He simply added.

"Hmmph," Kenji pouted. He was a stubborn little kid, so he simply decided to wait for him out side the bathroom door until Sasuke was done doing his business, which seemed to be taking quite a long time.

"Daddy, are you okay," Kenji screamed through the door. "Did you drown in the toilet?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke yelled back. "Don't wait for me, Kenji." Truthfully, Sasuke was sitting down, waiting for an appropriate time to go back outside. Kenji started pacing back and forth. Sasuke was so wired up, that he thought Kenji's footsteps meant he left, so he opened the bathroom door after a good 5 minutes. To his astonishment, he was staring at a miniature version of himself. Yes, it was his son. Kenji really looked a lot like Sasuke. He had his dark, black hair, and his mysterious ebony eyes. However, Sakura had earlier noted how Kenji was a lot more peaceful and brighter than Sasuke ever was, and that Kenji's eyes didn't contain as much darkness as Sasuke's did.

It was a one on one staring contest. It seemed to be endless to both of them, but Kenji was really enjoying it, and had that famous Uchiha smirk on his face. Alas, it ended, and Kenji had won. Sasuke wasn't affected. However, it did pain him deeply to think about what would come next.

"Daddy, answer my question. I want to know! Where did I come from?" Kenji yelled and then pouted, crossing his arms. Just about now, Sasuke needed Sakura now more than ever._ What the hell was taking that woman so long? _He looked at the clock. She was gone for 15 minutes.

"You came from your mother's stomach," Sasuke very normally hinted, avoiding eye contact by looking at the empty tomato bowl in the kitchen. He then plopped down onto the couch in the living room, and continued. "So leave me alone now."

"But Daddy... How do they-" Kenji got caught off by the front door opening. "Get there?" Kenji finished.

"I'm home," Sakura hollered. "And I have food!"

Sasuke glanced at the clock. 25 minutes. Now he can finally have dinner, with a few tomatoes on the side. Sasuke instantly remembered Kenji, when his son sprinted up to her and shouted, "Mommy! Daddy is lying to me! He won't tell me where babies come from!" Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh. Sakura almost dropped her grocery bags. After a moment, she raised a very thin, bubblegum colored eyebrow, and softly but mischievously grinned.

"Sakura." Sasuke sent her a hard, icy glare. After a second, it appeared to be pleading. Sakura, on the other hand, was merciless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I have to make dinner," Sakura announced, faking a very sorry face. She carelessly continued, "Take care of it, okay?" She then started to make dinner, and decided on something fast, because she knew Sasuke was upset enough, and an even more restless Sasuke wouldn't be a good idea.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Was Sakura serious? Something snapped inside of him, and even though he couldn't figure out what it was, he felt horrible.

Sasuke looked at Kenji. Then at Sakura. Then his glare went back to Kenji. "You see... Um..." Sasuke started, stumbling all over his own words. "There's something called-" Before Sasuke could finish, Sakura slammed her hand against the counter.

"No, you're doing it wrong!" Sakura suddenly screamed. "You don't know anything, do you?" Sakura walked into the room her two boys were in, with her hands on her hips. _When will it end...? At least soon I can have my precious tomatoes._ Sasuke thought. He was immensely frustrated.

"You see, Kenji," Sakura started, her voice suddenly sounding very sweet. "When a man and woman who are married love each other very much, something happens which might lead to the possibility of the woman to get pregnant with a child." Sakura explained, perfectly.

Sasuke was looking away, out of embarrassment. He was such a kid. "What happens?" Kenji asked, curiously.

"You'll find out when you're older," Sasuke stated. "You'll see." Kenji noticed the seriousness in his father's voice, so he gave up and sighed.

"Okay. So that's all you're going to tell me?" Kenji questioned.

"Aa."

"Really?"

"Aa."

"Fine." Kenji stated, feeling very foolish. Then an oddly familiar sound came out of... Sasuke's stomach? Sakura and Kenji stared at Sasuke for the second time that day.

This time, however, Sakura just smiled cheerfully, and said, "Come on, let's eat, before it gets cold." However, Kenji started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, curiously, tracking his son down with his eyes, which seemed to be shooting daggers. If a glare could kill, Sasuke would've finished the whole world by now. He probably only would've spared the tomatoes.

"Oh... I'm not very hungry," Kenji grinned, quite sheepishly. "I ate dinner over at my friend's house after school. I'm going to sleep." Kenji then left the room.

Sakura hollered out to him, "Next time warn me so I won't have leftovers! Geez..." Sakura then let out a long, exhausted sigh. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke and started eating her food.

"Thanks." Sasuke simply and plainly said, completely lacking excitement or any emotion for that matter.

"For what?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"For saving me back then with Kenji."

"Of course. I already knew you would be hopeless without me," Sakura said, she was very amused. They were almost done eating their meal, which happened to be a simple instant meal Sakura made at the last second.

Sakura carefully watched her husband,Uchiha Sasuke, who had already completed his dinner, and was now looking through Sakura's recently bought groceries quite speedily. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, continueing his process of looking through one bag, setting it off to the side, and snooping through the next one.

"I love you." Sakura announced, quite simply, expecting the usual response from Uchiha Sasuke. She was expecting his usual, careless, "Hn" he knew way too well. Too bad the chaos wasn't over yet. She was patiently waiting for the answer, when-

"Sakura, you forgot the tomatoes."

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed my first fan-fiction! How did you like the ending? I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC. I want to get better, so please review. The 'go' button at the bottom of the page is your friend! No flames or mean comments, please. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Be expecting more one and two-shots, and eventually some longer fan-fictions. Bye!**


End file.
